


Pokemon Crystal

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [65]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, Trans Character, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Trans man Stephanie coming out to Trixie. Let's just say Stephanie wanted his best friend to know first.





	Pokemon Crystal

Seth was unusually quiet on the walk home from Lazy High.  Trixie finally couldn’t take it anymore and stepped in front of Seth, making him stop.

“Alright, what is your deal?” She asked, “What’s going on in your head? If you’re worried about the B you got on the math test today, I got an F so count your blessings, okay?”

“It’s not the B,” Seth said, “I did offer to help you study, by the way.”

“Whatever man. What  _is_  wrong with you then?”

Seth played with his backpack straps and kept his eyes on his feet, “Um, Trixie, we’ve known each other for over a year now and you’re my best friend and uh—”

Trixie flicked his shoulder, “Spit it out, dude.”

“Trixie,” Seth gulped,” I’m trans.”

Trixie couldn’t help looking Seth up and down. She knew what she  _should_  say but all that came out was, “...Huh.”

“Yeah... I want to stat going to this club at school for trans kids. They meet every Wednesday and I didn’t want to start lying to you every week about where I was going so...” Seth shrugged, finally meeting Trixie’s gaze, “So here we are.”

“Huh,” Trixie repeated. Then she cleared her throat, “Well, as long as we’re telling the truth, _I_ was the one who spilled soda on your soccer poster last week, not Ziggy. And I took your copy of Pokemon Crystal. It’s in my room somewhere. Oh, and I’ve known you were trans for a while?” She kicked a rock into the grass, “Yeah. Sorry for all that.”

Seth’s eyes went wide, “You  _what_?!”

“I figured you would tell me yourself eventually! And I was right, wasn’t I?!” She huffed, “I had my suspicions for a while and while I was...  _borrowing_  Crystal, I found your drawer of binders. I’m sorry.”

Seth was still stunned. The two friends stood silent on the sidewalk, brown and red leaves flying passed them. One landed on Seth’s shoulder and Trixie brushed it away without thinking.

Finally, Seth smiled, “Thanks for keeping it to yourself. Not Crystal,” he quickly amended, “That I want back. I mean, thanks for not telling anyone.”

Trixie slung an arm around his shoulders, “I’m nosy but I’m not a gossiper, man. Your secret’s safe with me. And so is Crystal.”

“Trixie, come on. I  _need_ that!”

“You need  _me_  to have it, trust me. I’ve almost got our Typhlosion to level 100.”

“It’s _my_ Typhlosion.”

“Sheesh, who are you, Stingy? Boys are so weird.”


End file.
